<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Might've been a nightmare. by tonyscapsicle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234453">Might've been a nightmare.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyscapsicle/pseuds/tonyscapsicle'>tonyscapsicle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of cosmos and daisies sprinkled with sunshine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad!Steve, Dad!Tony, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hostage Situations, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony being a supportive husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyscapsicle/pseuds/tonyscapsicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They could hear the laughing and screeching continue off in a distance as Tony turned to his husband with a content smile and an argument that 'we should have adopted him too'. </p><p>Steve could only shake his head in horror with a massive grin on his face as he bent over to kiss Tony softly, holding his brunet with warmth. </p><p>Which lasted for mere seconds before they'd been plucked out of bed by a frustrated Rhodey who kept complaining about how recklessly Bucky had driven on their way there.</p><p>Or</p><p>Steve coming to terms with the fact that sometimes he has to trust others to save the day. That sometimes the best he can do is tuck his children under his arms and save their day.</p><p>Featuring supportive husband Tony. <br/>Lightly sprinkled with a man-child Bucky and supersoldier-sitter Rhodey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of cosmos and daisies sprinkled with sunshine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Might've been a nightmare.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a different experience to live through. And so far, I'm happily in love with this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Clear. Tell the Captain that she's stabilised but we still need to hurry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heavy sense of relief rocked through Steve's body, listening to those words. His eyes slid shut from where he had been staring too hard at the back of the medic's head and his arms tightened around himself more shakily as his prayers continued flooding his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The helplessness kept seeping in, kept pushing him to being seconds away from falling apart and that saved woman just felt like one positive piece in the rumbling darkness of his head. It took every ounce of will power in his body to control himself from flinging across the playground and hounding the officers in-charge to know exactly what they were doing in these past few hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he didn't have any right to. He couldn't just misuse the power given to him as the Captain to interfere with their work when he was just a terrified parent like the many others standing around him, hoping that their children are safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been two hours since they got the news that their kids were a part of the few hundreds being held hostage in the museum they had begged to go to for the entire weekend. And just one hour since they had frantically landed in a secure space nearby, the Iron Man suit hidden somewhere under stealth mode that Steve was too panicked to notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ned's family will be there and MJ is going too, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve had murmured to Tony when his husband had frowned lightly at Peter's pleading eyes and Morgan's jutted lips. They knew he'd melt under all of that but Steve wanted to uproot the dissension before it sparked more fear in his genius. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet's worry had been quite in the right place since the children's little museum trip was coinciding with their own meeting at Boston but he had agreed and now? How Steve wanted to go back and punch his past self. He could care less about Bucky and Sam accusing him of helicopter parenting if only he could get his kiddos back safe in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could barely remember the blur they had gone through when they heard the news. The only thing he did remember was Tony finally snapping, calling over his suit and giving in to Steve's pleas as they flew over back to New York.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that the rest of the Avengers were minutes away from arriving but Steve had forbidden them to make their presence known, in fear that the situation could devolve. Bruce took that the hardest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was afraid that if even his or Tony's presence got accidentally revealed which might also easily reveal that their kids were inside, it would just fuel as more leverage to the hostage-takers and endanger others more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he did what he hated to do, kept quiet and stayed aside. Let others do the job. Believe that they'd save the innocent people inside. Believe that if they needed the Avengers' help, they'd call for them but until then, he'd stay right there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd stay right there like he had been when Tony had disappeared with an apologising peck, pain contorting his face and his wet eyes gleaming in a manic daze as he tapped on the comm in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd stay right there like he had been when the deafening gunshots were fired inside. Seven, exactly like he had counted as his heart thudded in a rhythm of blinding terror, his body losing its sensation and his head throbbing numb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd stay right there like he had been when that woman had fallen from the window on a windshield below, minutes ago. Her twisted mangled body tilted weirdly over broken glass and her blond hair matted flat on her head, drenched red with blood as the medics had rushed to save her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Atleast, she's okay now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his thoughts went back to the medic's words</span>
  <em>
    <span>. Stabilised, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they'd said. He sure hoped so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know if he could scrub off the guilt of doing nothing, letting this happen in his presence when he could easily step in to help them. The only thing holding him back was his selfishness to keep his little spider and his little duckling safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes snapped back open as another commotion sparked anew in front of him. The negotiator was back outside, talking hurriedly but calmly to the commanding officers and the agents around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that's not what caught Steve's attention. The agent slinking quietly towards him did. Agent Blake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd met her in his first twenty minutes there, her eyes darkened in anger as she growled at someone on her radio. Her firm pacing was indicative enough that she was still working on a distance, her eyes trained hard on the roof and the windows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Steve couldn't think of any better person for his advocacy with the commanding officers in secrecy they could afford. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the only time he'd used the power in his position as Captain America or just plain Stark-Rogers to get the updates he needed. She'd complied once she was sure of his identity, giving a chronologically thorough update over the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had efficiently grasped every point Steve enlisted to be taken care of as she agreed to talk to her superiors in private for him. To let them know that two of the Avengers were already there on site if push comes to shove and the rest were going to arrive shortly. To let them know that if things went south, they were ready to help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brisk walk towards him was fast-paced and for a moment, Steve's blood froze in trepidation of the news she carried. But then she was skidding to a stop beside him and continuing her sarcastic remark as if Steve wasn't looking like a pale ashen rock stuck still in time, "Turns out, they got a visual."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind crackled back down with solace over small victories and a tinge of pride over his genius husband. Steve shook out of his reverie, giving a light tap on the comm in his ear, "I know. Tony got these up some minutes ago. That's just one camera though, he can't risk anymore or they'll know he's cracked whatever their stupid hacker was doing with the CCTV."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded with a scowl, "At least, we know the civilians are safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve tilted his head slightly, mulling over his options whether he should let his mind tumble itself untangled in front of a stranger. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he decided to get one on his back, "Tony also knows their identity. They didn't exactly hide it and everyone inside except them are witnesses. Not sure that this illusion of safety is gonna last longer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake shook her head at his words as she let out a stressed exhale loudly, her eyebrows drawing in and she leaned closer, "SWAT's in. Or maybe we can just hope."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mumbled words made his head snap back towards her, "Don't you think you should've started with that, kid?" She gave him a shrug with an innocent smile and Steve was seconds away from patting her head for doing a good job, just to annoy her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain America was petty like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grumbled in frustration under his breath just as his eyes landed on his husband making a beeline in his direction. Blake gave a quick nod of reassurance, calling for another agent standing at the back of the ambulance behind them and walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony, however, didn't stop in his stride which felt more like a wavering stagger to the blond's eyes. He kept walking towards the ambulance and Steve chose to follow him quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment he reached there, he was pulled in hastily to lean on the other side of the vehicle, facing away from the people there. A shaky body completely sinked in his arms as heavy breaths filled his ears, the familiar scent of his genius taming some of his own frenzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The muffled sobs that followed, being pressed into this shirt as Tony kept shaking were probably what kept him in rein, reminding him that at least one of them had to stay strong. That resolve cracked faster as Tony's whispering chants of </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I'm scared' </span>
  </em>
  <span>broke everything in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve took an unsteady breath, hoping that somehow his head would get clear enough for the both of them. That somehow he could hold his genius upright before he himself gives into the urge to stop being strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bent forward to rest his forehead on Tony's shoulder, pulling the other man impossibly close and running his fingers through the unruly brown hair. Tony gave a muted whimper as he went lithe in Steve's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve pressed his head deeper in the brunet's warm neck, "It feels like too much. Aren't we supposed to be superheroes or something? Save the world and all that shtick and yet when it is my kid in there, I can do absolutely nothing. Don't think I ever felt this helpless."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to make his words more helpful, to give hope to this man, whom he loved so beyond himself, trembling in his arms. He did but he couldn't. He let himself slip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's head shook violently before he raised his eyes to gaze back in Steve's, a deprecating smile taking its place on his lips. "Yeah well, they should've really mentioned it in the Avengers job requirement that at one point you might just have to choose between five and five hundred, even if your kids are a part of that five."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words ringed in his ears far louder than the chaos happening around there. It was tiring, being stuck in this endless cycle of choosing and deciding and strategising. Despite everything he had done in his life, he didn't think he had it in him to choose between people anymore especially if he was emotionally biased about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers traced a familiar path across Tony's face with a feather touch, taking comfort in the fact that at least he had his husband as an anchor. Even if he waged a war in his own head, he knew he could do so knowing that he'll be pulled out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he gave in to it. "It would've been easy, you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's face scrunched up in confusion at Steve's words. "Whatever it is that you're thinking, sweetheart, it-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve shook his head though, resting it against Tony's. "I won't. I don't think we could ever afford to be this impulsive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's little laugh came out of nowhere as he shuffled in Steve's arm, ever the hyperactive. "Steve, honey, you're married to me. All I do is be impulsive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rush of love in his being was probably what quirked the tiny smile on Steve's lips. "No, you're not.", he said firmly with a lightness in his voice that he couldn't imagine being possible just seconds ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm not.", Tony agreed, his eyes fixed on Steve's lips, his lips mimicking the tiny smile on the blond's face. "It's a little bit tamed. I got this ultra-responsible husband and these children who like being like their parents too much than the aforementioned parents like. Now? I probably rethink everything until I just don't do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That spouted another surprised laugh from Steve, "Oh, sure you do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave another half chuckle before he continued with a low sigh, "Yeah. I did it your way. I thought about it so much that I won't even touch that idea. But still, think about it. If it weren't for our kids inside, wouldn't it be us in there getting everyone out. I mean sure with your shiny suit, you might as well be shit at stealth, but you know? Are we in the wrong then? Choosing who to save, when to save."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see Tony's throat bob with a hard gulp but none of it showed on his face, it was still as lax as it had been but now with a smirk plastered on it. "First of all, fuck you. The audacity you have to call me out on my stealth, it's better than yours. And don't give that competition in marriage crap, you started it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet gleamed with a smile, giving a peck on Steve's jaw before he sobered up, a grim look back on his face. "I won't lie. We would have. Been inside, doing our save-the-world fiasco considering our superhero complex. And yes, maybe we're being selfish by thinking about our kids first and not rushing headfirst into this situation inside. Yes, we don't get to choose when to step in and when to not. Was this what you wanted to hear?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve bit back a bitter sob, snapping his wet eyes shut and choosing to stay quiet as he pressed his face back in the brunet's neck. His arms tightened around Tony this time knowing quite well enough that he wouldn't let it go unless he got this out of Steve's head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel Tony's hand slip into his own blond locks, wafting soothingly in a soothing massage. Tony's voice grew softer, "Sometimes, you just can't do everything, okay? There's no use counting our </span>
  <em>
    <span>'if'</span>
  </em>
  <span>s. Because if we did that, not take measured spontaneous decisions I mean, it would be wrong of us to not take the right call at the right time when people entrust us to do it. Be ready when they're not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's word kept filtering in his head, pairing up with numerous other situations that had happened in the past years where he had to take rather tougher calls. Where he had people who lost their loved ones still appreciate him for saving the rest. Where he had taken punches for not saving someone's daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tony's voice pulled him in before strayed away too far. "Right now, you are not emotionally stable enough to step into the field, baby. We love saving people but we can't ever deny that we're just humans. We save the one who has maximal chances of being saved and that comes tied to the fact that we haven't saved everyone every time we are out on the field. At one point, we might get late. Or biased with decisions."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve felt his face being cupped in calloused hands, being propped back up to stare into Tony's eyes. Tony gazed unflinchingly at the sleek tracks of tears on his cheeks, "Sometimes, you just don't. Because the rest of the people working out there are more than capable of handling this, you need to trust them. We need to put in as much faith in them as the rest of the people put in us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony wiped the year trails with his thumb, raising his eyebrows at Steve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded back with a twist on his lips, "I do trust them. Very much so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An encouraging smile slipped on Tony's face as he leaned forward on his tiptoes to brush a kiss on Steve's forehead whispering a </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Good'</span>
  </em>
  <span> before tucking himself right back in under Steve's chin, staying there for some moments longer </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he could do was pray and hope that somehow all of those people would escape safe. Wishful thinking for someone with experience as much as him but it didn't hurt to just hope and let others do it, for once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But understanding all of that just made it more harder for him to live with himself, made it more harder to not feel useless. He didn't want to be reasonable, he just wanted his family back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve rested his head back on the side of the vehicle he was leaning on with a thump, pressing his lips thin. "How are we supposed to do this? If they ask us to step in. I can't even talk about it and it's barely scraping the tip of the iceberg-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony ran his fingers over Steve's lips to silence him before he went further. "It's okay, don't talk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a slow shush, Tony pulled Steve's head back into his warm neck and Steve revelled in it, thanking his husband silently for understanding exactly what he needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>•••</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony leaned on the doorframe, silently watching Morgan bury her head more in Steve's chest, her curious eyes settled lazily on her big brother. Peter was clinging to Steve's arm, talking to him in hushed tones, clearly noticing how his sister's gaze would flicker over to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At random intervals, their eyes would meet and it felt more like reassuring each of their presence and then both of their gazes would collectively settle on their Papa, to whom they were pressed up to. The fatigue was miserably visible in every movement of their bodies. Sleeping hadn't been steady lately for their entire family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that everything that had happened had affected his kids far more than they were ready to talk about. Peter had somehow already developed a complex to dismiss his own problems, to not worry others. It was having quite the opposite effect because it kicked anew Tony's fear of his son possibly hiding his pain and distress from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was Morgan. She had been far too silent for the cheery kid she was. She had barely talked to any of them, always clinging to anyone near her. Sometimes she'd suddenly start crying and refuse to talk to anyone else other than Peter. Sometimes she wouldn't do anything until she had Steve and Tony both in her arms reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The jumpiness and wariness was kind of the reason why they had moved to their lake house. Sure, each of them loved their entire family to bits and pieces but it had eventually become harder to hide from the kids that sometimes their aunts and uncles won't exactly come back safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had become entirely too hard to stop Morgan from throwing herself on Sam when he had returned injured from their recent fight. She'd quietened after some time and Steve had held Tony later, assuring him that it would pass. It wasn't exactly a surprise when they found her sleeping beside Sam in the medbay the next day but Peter on the side chair, holding his uncle's arms tightly sure did come as a surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even when Steve and Tony had mutually taken a silent decision to stay away from the field, they couldn't deny that their children were already too tangled in the unsure way of life their family lived in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony could almost see the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>retirement </span>
  </em>
  <span>bubbling out of Steve and he couldn't help but agree to that. They had been in this for too long and frankly, they'd crossed the limits of </span>
  <em>
    <span>being tired of fighting.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated the distance from everyone at the Compound but shifting to the lake house had been helpful for all of them. It was hard and easy at the same time, a tough decision to stay sure upon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve berated himself too much over not being there for the rest of his people, the mother-hen side of him taking over his senses. They did almost go to the Compound every day because retirement sure as hell didn't mean they can't work exclusively with the Avengers initiative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony sighed, looking back up towards them lounging happily on the bed. Morgan was now completely on Steve's chest, both scooted to a corner with Peter sitting in the middle beckoning Tony to come back to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head with a smile, wandering over and dropping down besides them. He tucked a grumbling </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I'm not a baby' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter between his arms as he stretched over to touch Steve's nape comfortingly. The ocean blue eyes were already gazing at him softly and Tony sunk in the satisfying warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did wake up hours later to a certain metal-armed supersoldier barging into their house, stomping around to wake them and jumping on their sleeping bodies demanding his share of love and attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony had elbowed Bucky hard enough before he was pulled up to sit upright and pushed back to Steve's arms, which was just Bucky's way to clear his path to get to his nephew bundled between Tony and Steve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids, however, were a different story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Peter had simply crawled from under Steve's arms and rolled down the bed, murmuring at others angrily to let him sleep. He absolutely didn't notice that his flailing limbs hit Tony too many times but Tony just nuzzled back into Steve's chest taking his place, wincing a time or two before the blond kissed his forehead with a hum. The thud of his fall from the bed to the ground did concern both his parents though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky was up quick to check on him but halfway there, a bundle of happy screeches jumped in his arms. Tony could see Buck struggling to breath with Morgan hanging off of him and kissing his cheeks and grooming his hair like a puppy but he couldn't bother himself to help. Bucky brought that on himself and he was quite used to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did tug Peter right back on his feet, using Morgan's silly laughs to get her brother to stop being grumpy. Tony could almost swear that Bucky could manage all the kids better than he did himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tugged them out of the room, sending a smirk to Tony which made Steve chuckle harder into Tony's hair. They could hear the laughing and screeching continue off in a distance as Tony turned to his husband with a content smile and an argument that </span>
  <em>
    <span>'we should have adopted him too'. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve could only shake his head in horror with a massive grin on his face as he bent over to kiss Tony softly, holding his brunet with warmth. Which lasted for mere seconds before they'd been plucked out of bed by a frustrated Rhodey who kept complaining about how recklessly Bucky had driven on their way there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony could almost cry in relief that he had these dumbasses for an amazing family. He didn't get much time to drench himself in that gratefulness before he was hearing Peter protest loudly to something that Rhodey said, getting him a glare, as Morgan tried convincing Bucky to paint her little nails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve, being the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever non-helpful sweetheart</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he was, had laughed out too loud at that, encouraging the feud by pointing out that Bucky was an expert at doing that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had gotten him a glove thrown on his face by a very stone-faced Bucky who quickly turned into a gooey melted puddle of love as Peter told him about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>'science gift' </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was planning for Bruce's birthday. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kinda don't know how I suddenly started writing this out of a blue. It wasn't even planned, it just flew right out like this of my mind. But then again, I can't even explain my emotional investment in these lovable idiots.</p><p>Yes, Agent Blake is an OC. </p><p>Yes, the title may feel like 'everything i wanted' by Billie Eilish because idk it just clicked right in my head.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>